


Моногамия - для плебеев (Monogamy is for Plebeians by conceptofzero)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Покои Чёрной Королевы огромны. Джек не может придумать ни одной причины, по которой кто-нибудь вообще мог бы нуждаться в таком огромном количестве места. Он решает сосредоточиться на этом, вместо того чтобы поддаться чудовищному страху, скребущемуся где-то на задворках его разума, кричащему на каждом шагу: "ТЕБЯ ПОЙМАЮТ И УБЬЮТ".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моногамия - для плебеев (Monogamy is for Plebeians by conceptofzero)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monogamy is for Plebeians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265424) by [conceptofzero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero). 



> Моногамия - для плебеев (Monogamy is for Plebeians)   
> by conceptofzero  
> Источник: http://archiveofourown.org/works/265424?view_adult=true  
> Перевод: Mr. Scapegrace

Покои Чёрной Королевы огромны. Джек не может придумать ни одной причины, по которой кто-нибудь вообще мог бы нуждаться в таком огромном количестве места. Он решает сосредоточиться на этом, вместо того чтобы поддаться чудовищному страху, скребущемуся где-то на задворках его разума, кричащему на каждом шагу: "ТЕБЯ ПОЙМАЮТ И УБЬЮТ".

Джек знает, зачем она его позвала, но он не глуп, и у него с собой полная папка бумаг на тот случай, если Король всё-таки зайдёт. Не то чтобы Джек думал, что Король на это купится, но всегда можно понадеяться на то, что если Король зайдёт, и Джек каким-то чудом ещё не будет голым, то можно ухватиться за груду бумаг, помахать ими и начать брехать, пока не удастся уйти, и тогда, кто знает, может быть, сбежать в одну из колоний.

"Ваше Величество?" - позвал он, выдерживая необходимую вежливость лишь потому что Король может быть на расстоянии слышимости, и он, наверно, не придёт в восторг, услышав одно из "ласкательных" имён, которыми Джек называет эту суку.

"Я здесь", - кричит она, и Джек идёт на её голос, бросая быстрые взгляды на каждый дверной проём. - "В самом деле, Джек, я посылала за тобой пятнадцать минут назад".

"Мне нужно было разобраться с кое-какими делами", - кричит он в ответ, наконец-то поняв, где она. Джек распахивает дверь и вступает в самую изощрённо украшенную ванную комнату в мире. Выглядит она чертовски глупо. Быть не может причин, по которым кому-нибудь могли бы понадобиться покрытые платиной краны.

Королева нежится в ванной. Поверхность воды высятся толстые башни белой пены, и её тело сокрыто как раз под ним. Одна из её длинных ног поднимается из воды, появляется из пены и снова исчезает, оставив у Джека странное впечатление, что он увидел какое-то смертоносное морское чудовище в плотном тумане. Она улыбается, и Джек качает головой: "Ты нас когда-нибудь угробишь".

"Джек, прошу тебя, думаю, я прекрасно знаю, что я делаю", - она крутится в ванной. - "А для чего тебе эта макулатура?"

"Прикрытие на тот случай, если Король заглянет. Правда, сомневаюсь, что это сильно поможет, учитывая, что ты в ванной", - он раздосадовано бросает папку столик рядом с раковиной. - "Прошу прощения, ваша светлость? О нет, я просто помогал вашей жене с бумажной работой. В ванной".

"Ты такой параноик. Это одно из самых милых твоих качеств", - Королева садится прямо, и пена, цепляющаяся за её выступившее из воды тело, блестит безумно привлекательным образом, - "Король сегодня отправился по делам, сомневаюсь, что он вернётся в ближайшее время".

"Ты знаешь, какое слово мне по-настоящему не по нутру? 'Сомневаюсь'", - говорит он, пытаясь найти замок на двери в ванную. Но замка нет. "Какого чёрта? Где замок?"

"А зачем вообще замок на этой двери?" - Королева качает головой. - "Ну ладно, он не вернётся сегодня. Тебя это успокаивает?"

"Нет. Почему на двери нет должно быть замка? Он специально для того и нужен, чтобы люди не ломились. Знаешь, люди, в которых ты сомневаешься, точно ли они не вернутся домой?" - пытается напомнить ей Джек, но она только смеётся. - "У тебя на самом деле нет замка на двери?"

"На тот случай, если ты забыл, я на нём жената. Нет причины, по которой он не мог бы войти в ванную, когда я ей пользуюсь. В замке нет смысла, раз у нас нет секретов друг от друга". Она снова погружается, пена взлетает в воздух и медленно оседает на кафель пола. "Хватит суетиться и иди ко мне. Или, если это тебя так волнует, можешь пойти за слесарем. А я буду здесь заботиться о своих нуждах".

И это просто нечестно. Конечно же, она даёт ему на выбор два варианта, вот только один из них означает удовольствие, а другой - уйти, зная, что она мастурбирует в ванной. "Если меня казнят, это будет на твой совести", - говорит Джек, неохотно расстёгивая свою униформу.

"Думаю, я это как-нибудь переживу", - ухмыляется она, и Джек ощущает старое знакомое чувство комбинации ненависти/похоти, которое могла вызвать в нём только Королева. Он снимает и складывает униформу, прячет её за огромной папкой с бумагами. Нет смысла продолжать этот фарс, по крайней мере, не тогда, когда он приступил к делу, но Джек всё равно не собирается делать ситуацию абсолютно очевидной. Может быть, он сможет спрятаться под пеной, если Король всё-таки объявится.

Вода дьявольски горяча, и когда он погружается на другом конце ванны, она переливается через край и льётся на пол. От этого будет бардак, но Джеку уже насрать, равно как и ей, так что он просто не думает об этом, ведь прямо перед ним - голая Королева. Джек устраивается между её бёдрами, прижимается к её телу. Пена скапливается вокруг них, и она кладёт руки к нему на плечи.

Он просовывает одну руку вниз, выискивает её пизду и просовывает несколько пальцев внутрь. От воды сделать это становится и сложнее, и проще одновременно. Джек начинает работать над её клитором, просто чтобы не пришлось чувствовать только воду. Вот только она, похоже, уже позаботилась об этом за него. Джек ухмыляется, чувствуя ощутимую мягкость жидкости более приторной, чем та, в которой они сидят. "Что, ты немного заскучала?"

"Ты слишком долго шёл", - она широко разводит бёдра, насколько позволяет ванна, и Джек вынимает из неё пальцы, придерживает свой член и сильно надрачивает его. - "Джек, когда я тебя зову, то это значит, что я хочу трахнуть тебя сейчас, а не через час".

"Прошло всего пятнадцать минут", - напоминает он, не собираясь поддаваться на её преувеличения. Учитывая, какой ужасающе терпеливой она может быть, когда дело касается всего остального, забавно, что она не терпит никаких задержек, когда дело касается секса. Джек устраивается и входит в неё. Вода вокруг них горяча, но всё же не настолько, как она, и он рычит.

"Ммм, прекрасно", - томно улыбается она, кладя руки ему на плечи. Джек обнимает её за талию и начинает двигаться. Вода замедляет его, хлюпает вокруг них и опять начинает переливаться через край. Королева обхватывает его ногами, и Джек, глубоко вдохнув, зарывается лицом в её погружённых под воду грудях. Они колеблются под водой, и он на мгновение задерживается на них, прежде чем вернуться на поверхность, чтобы вдохнуть.

Это шумное и грязное дело, но Джеку оно по нутру. Часть его всё ещё панически боится того, что Король может войти в любой момент, но она погребена под той частью, что сейчас находится в Ней, поэтому ему наплевать. Он кладёт руки ей на груди, сжимает их. Немного трудновато двигаться в ванне, опираясь только на колени, но он об этом не беспокоится. Её пизда туга, а ванна поддерживает их обоих в нужном положении, и этого трения ему более чем достаточно, чтобы продолжать. И если она не добьётся своего здесь, то она просто заставит поменять позу и будет ездить на нём, пока не получит, чего хочет. Королева всегда прямолинейна в этом плане.

Джек находит, что двигаться проще, если подстроиться под движение воды, и это даёт ему чуть больше скорости, как раз как ему нравится. Королева стонет и закусывает костяшку пальца, и Джек щиплет её за соски, чтобы вызвать новые стоны. "Обожаю как ты звучишь, когда я внутри тебя. Ты просто не можешь скрывать того, насколько тебе этого хочется".

"Джек, Джек, Джек", - то, как она произносит его имя, заставляет его дёрнуться, и она улыбается. - "Ты не можешь скрыть этого даже тогда, когда ты вне меня. Думаю, это ставит меня намного выше".

"Я скрывал это ото всех остальных", - парирует он, поправляясь под нужный угол. Она снова стонет, и учитывая то, как пылают её щёки, она не далека от развязки. - "Ты и в правду игралась с собой, пока я не пришёл. Я ещё даже близко не готов, а ты уже".

"Некоторые из нас более расторопны, чем другие". Её улыбка обращается в ухмылку, и он всаживает настолько сильно, насколько он может, будучи в ванной. Он снимает одну руку с её бедра и проскальзывает между ними, трёт её клитор и смотрит за выражением лица. - "О, Джек..."

Её ноги сжимаются вокруг него, и Джек получает превосходное зрелище, переводя её через границу, слушая эти отчаянные жадные звуки, слетающие с её губ. Её пизда сжимается вокруг него достаточно крепко, чтобы практически утянуть Джека за собой. Джек сжимает зубы и удерживается, просто чтобы он мог ничего не пропустить. Вода продолжает плескаться вокруг них, и когда она издаёт крик, он отражается эхом по всей ванной, зажигая в нём небольшую искру ужаса. Бля, это было громко.

Джек быстро закрывает ей рот ладонью, но слишком поздно, и недостаточно. Она хватается за край ванны, и её рот продолжает двигаться под его ладонью, она пытается вдохнуть. Только она отпускает ванну и снова погружается в воду, он снимает руку. Джек приподнимает её, пока её голова не высовывается над водой, и тогда он наклоняется к ней как можно ближе и быстро целует. "Ты просто охуенна".

"Ммм", - только и выдаёт она, хватая Джека за затылок. Он снова начитает совершать толчки, и его колено соскальзывает со дна ванны, от чего Джек падает лицом ей в грудь. Джек не слышит её смеха, даже несмотря на то, что она помогает ему встать. Он отплёвывается от воды и пены и содрогается от резкого изменения температуры, стоя на прохладном воздухе после горячей воды. "Чёртова сраная ванна..."

Она вытягивает руку и стирает клок пены с его макушки, сбрасывая его на пол. "Мы всегда можем переместиться в мою спальню, если это слишком трудное состязание для тебя". Он щурит глаза. Королева даже не пытается притвориться, что она сказала это только чтобы поиздеваться над ним. Джек снова встаёт на колени, на этот раз упирается в боковые стенки ванны, и двигается так сильно, как только может. Вода всё равно замедляет его удары, но он добивается стонов от Королевы. "Другое дело".

"Я могу ебать тебя где угодно", - говорит Джек, крепче хватаясь за её бёдра, чтобы не потерять равновесие и стоять прямо. - "Где угодно, когда угодно. Ничто меня не остановит. Даже твой блядский муженёк. Мне насрать на то, даже если он войдёт. Я просто продолжу ебать тебя, и он может посмотреть, как это делают настоящие мужики".

Королева смеётся, но её щёки пылают, и Джек чувствует, что она прижимается ближе, её пизда сжимается вокруг него. "Правда?" - насмешливо спрашивает она, его бёдра двигаются настолько быстро, насколько это возможно. - "Потому что я подозреваю, что если бы он вошёл сюда прямо сейчас, то ты попытался бы спрятаться под ванной".

"Да заткнись ты", - рычит он. Она смеётся, и Джек наклоняется вперёд, целует её в губы, заставляя заткнуться. Он глубоко внутри неё, и течение воды вокруг них снова начинает играть ему на руку. Он начинает подбираться близко уже к своей развязке, когда до него доносятся шаги снаружи.

"Сокровище моё? Почему тут повсюду вода?" - громко спрашивает Король, распахивая дверь ванной, и Джек как можно быстрее погружается в воду. Вот только воды осталось совсем немного из-за их весьма неряшливой ебли. Пены тоже едва хватает, чтобы его не было видно, и всё, что остаётся Джеку, это надеяться. Король всё ещё что-то говорит, но Джек не может разобрать слова из-под воды.

Королева говорит что-то в ответ, и Джек изо всех сил пытается не двигаться и не утонуть. Его лёгкие медленно начинают пылать, а время течёт мучительно медленно. Он не слышит Короля. Он всё ещё здесь? Королева всё-таки смогла уговорить его выйти? Или он стоит рядом и ждёт, когда Джек высунет голову? Королева не удерживает его под водой, может быть, это значит, что он спасён.

Боль в лёгких становится нестерпимой. Джек пытается как можно тише подняться, чтобы вдохнуть. Но в тот момент, когда его голова показывается над водой, сильная рука хватает его за загривок и поднимает в воздух. Джек насквозь мокрый и покрыт пеной, и Король держит его железной хваткой. "Какого чёрта ты тут удумал, крысёныш?"

Его голос грохочет в маленьком пространстве, Джек дёргается, хватает Короля за руку и пытается придумать что-нибудь, что угодно, лишь бы сказать. "М-мне велели придти сюда!" - выпаливает он, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться. Лёгкие немилосердно болят, а сердце, похоже, вот-вот взорвётся прямо в его груди. "Ваша светлость..."

"Ты знаешь, каково наказание за половые сношения с Королевой? Знаешь? Это предательство! И ты знаешь, как мы разбираемся с предателями на Дерсе!" - Король трясёт Джека, и он мог бы поклясться, что слышит, как эта сука душит смех. Это самый дерьмовый способ умереть: голышом и со стояком быть задушенным Королём, в то время как Королева, сволочь, смеётся над ним. Его имя станет шуткой на Дерсе, если они не сотрут его из истории вообще. Этой мысли достаточно, чтобы пришпорить его, заставить действовать. Джек пытается вырваться на свободу когтями, уже уверенный в том, что если не попытается сбежать сейчас, то следующее, что он почувствует - это меч Короля в своей груди. Кое-чего он всё-таки добился - расцарапал руку Короля достаточно сильно, чтобы тот бросил Джека в ванну. "Злющая скотина, а?"

"За это он мне и нравится", - говорит Королева, и именно спокойствие в её голосе удерживает Джека от того, чтобы не выпрыгнуть из ванной и бежать. Она даже не беспокоится за Джека, хотя достраивает гримасу беспокойства, увидев руку Короля. "Джек, правда, ты посмотри, что ты с ним сотворил".

"О, ничего страшного, просто царапины. Приятно видеть, что в нём есть хоть крупица духа!" - ухмыляется Король, и Джек обалдело смотрит на него, потом на Королеву, пытаясь понять какого хрена тут вообще происходит. - "В койке он, должно быть, настоящий маленький монстр, судя по всей этой воде на полу".

"Он хорошо исполняет свой долг", - Королева протягивает руку, и Король помогает ей сесть в ванну. - "Ты знаешь, каково это. Я прикажу прибраться, как только мы закончим, дорогой".

"Не торопись, я знаю, что ты не любишь спешить. Возвращайся к веселью". Джек ошеломлённо смотрит, как Король наклоняется и целует Королеву, а потом легко кивает Джеку. - "Дорогая, не забудь, у нас были планы на сегодняшний ужин".

"Я уже выбрала платье. Мне послать за тобой, когда мы закончим?" - спрашивает она, и Король кивает. Он уходит, и Джек сверлит взглядом Королеву, всё ещё пытаясь успокоить сердце в свой груди. Королева только улыбается: "Знаешь, Джек, тебе не обязательно было останавливаться. Я вполне в состоянии вести разговор, пока меня трахают".

"Ты... Он... Он знает?!" - пронзительно и яростно кричит Джек, и она смеётся, от чего становится только хуже. - "Он знал, и ты не сказала мне?!"

"Я тебе сказала. Просто ты не слушал", - ухмыляется Королева и обнимает Джека, притягивает его к себе на колени. - "Я же сказала тебе, что у меня нет от него секретов".

"Но..." - он оглядывается на дверь, потом снова на неё. - "Я же трахаю тебя. Я думал... Я думал, что он меня убьёт, но ему всё равно. Это его не волнует?"

"А должно что ли?" - Королева опускает руку и обхватывает его член. Она начинает быстро гладить его, другой рукой всё ещё прижимая Джека к себе. "Едва ли ты думал, что ты мой первый любовник. И у него есть свои женщины, с которыми он спит, если ему хочется".

"Но", - Джек пытается сосредоточиться, но это трудно, когда она вот так отдрачивает ему, а её груди прямо перед его лицом. - "Это же измена".

"Прошу тебя, не говори мне, что ты веришь в моногамию, Джек. Это банально и непрактично", - она проводит большим пальцем по его залупе, и Джек содрогается. - "Я знаю, что у запретного плода известный вид, но жизнь намного веселее, когда ты относишься к ней, как к фуршету".

Он смотрит на неё... и решает просто сдаться. Кого вообще волнует как там Королева и Король устраивают свои взаимоотношения, если они не приведут к его смерти. Джек решает положиться на более базовые инстинкты и просто зарывается лицом между её грудями, ласкает их, сжимает в руках. Она мягко усмехается и начинает ласкать его сильнее.

Много времени не требуется. Джек уже немного взбешен тем, что ему пришлось остановиться, и от того, насколько трудно нормально встать в ванной, и у него слабость к груди Королевы. Он просто трётся в её руке, рычит, кончая ей на живот. Джек продолжает зарываться лицом между её грудями, пока она доит его до конца, он не двигается даже тогда, когда она заканчивает.

Королева смеётся, охватывает его руками и позволяет остаться в таком положении. Понятно, что приходится за это заплатить: "Итак, Джек, что ты там собирался показать моему мужу... как ты выразился... 'как это делают настоящие мужики'"?

"Заткнись", - бубнит он, прижимаясь к ней и напоминая себе, что ради таких прекрасных моментов с ней всё-таки стоило связываться, ради её чертовски идеальной груди. Джек погружается глубже в остатки воды, нежась в её тепле, наслаждаясь, как её руки гладят его спину. Их обоих не слишком волнует интим, но иногда, как сейчас, например, приятно предаться ему, пусть и ненадолго.

Она смеётся, пробегает пальцами по его макушке. "В следующий раз, я надеюсь, ты исполнишь свои обещания".

Джек задумывается, бросает взгляд на её глаза. "Ты на самом деле хочешь, чтобы я выебал тебя перед твоим мужем? Ты меня пытаешься убить?"

"Джек, прошу тебя. Если бы я хотела твоей смерти, я могла бы сама её устроить". Это просто факт. Королева откидывается на спинку ванны. "Мне просто любопытно посмотреть, можешь ли ты делать это, когда другой мужчина смотрит на тебя. Конечно, у такого, как ты, с этим не будет абсолютно никаких проблем".

Джек щурит глаза. Ему не слишком по душе это дело с трахни-меня-перед-моим-мужем, но одно он знает наверняка: он никогда, никогда не отступит ни перед одним вызовом, которые Королева бросает ему. Он поднимает голову от её грудей: "Я тебя выебу так, что он ещё у меня советов спросит".

"Молодчина", - ухмыляется она, наклоняется и решительно целует его в губы. Джек всё ещё не до конца оправился, но всё же отвечает на поцелуй, оставив отпечаток зубов на её нижней губе. Королева поднимается и выходит из ванны, по её телу стекает вода. Она накидывает на себя халат, но не запахивается. "Увидимся завтра, Джек, после полудня".

Он кивает и откидывается в ванне, не уверенный в том, что уже готов подняться.

"И последнее", - Джек поднимается, чтобы лучше слышать. Она указывает на папку с бумагами рядом с раковиной: "Оставляй свою работу у себя на столе, где ей самое место".

И она уходит. Джек расслабляется и плавает в остатках воды, пытаясь понять, ненавидит ли он её за то, что она такая редкая сука, или любит её за то, что она такая редкая сука. В конце концов, он решает, что это не имеет значения, и что ему стоит валить отсюда нахрен, пока Король не зашёл. Опять.

Джек выбирается из ванны и хватает свою униформу, торопливо одевается. Папка с бумагами отправляется в ближайшее окно, где она упадёт и, если повезёт, устроит какой-нибудь ничего не подозревающей шестёрке сотрясение. Он почти выходит из королевских покоев, когда налетает на другого жителя Дерса. Это не страж, а юная женщина, её глаза чуть не вылетают из орбит: "Архагент Нуар! Я! Я просто...!"

Ему хватает одного взгляда на ней, и он сразу же понимает, зачем она здесь. "Избавь меня от оправданий, сестра", - говорит Джек, пока она не потеряла сознание от волнения. - "Тебе стоит избегать спальни. Там переодевается Королева. Король, наверно, опять сидит, как ленивый мудак, в своём кабинете".

"Он не ленивый мудак, он..." - она подпрыгивает на месте, пытаясь защитить его, и мгновение спустя понимает, что сказала. - "О боже".

"Ну, было очень приятно, но мне есть чем заняться. Ещё увидимся, куколка", - Джек проходит мимо, остановившись, чтобы бросить, - "Да, кстати, Королева знает о вас", - прежде чем уйти без дальнейших объяснений. Он практически слышит, как у девчонки осыпается мир в её голове, когда спускается по лестнице, ухмыляясь. Может быть, в том, чтобы не быть моногамным, действительно есть что-то стоящее. По крайней мере, жизнь так становится чертовски интереснее.


End file.
